Dawn is when i'll love you
by thatonegaybaker
Summary: What happens when 9 people come back to a house where 2 of their friends went missing a year prior. Josh x O.C. (AU) *Sorry if it's not great but it's my first official story*
1. Chapter 1

*Third Person POV*

It fades in to a cabin with a light on during a snowstorm it moves onto the side of the house and then you can see a 18 year old with a beanie on and medium bob staring out side of a window it zooms out to a man with a machete dripping with blood he moves his hand and swings it it cuts back to a guy passed out drunk at the counter and 4 teens looking at a blonde 3 girls and 1 boy a blonde and 2 brunettes and a raven haired girl the blonde and the brunette girl are looking at her worriedly as she places a piece of paper on the counter then walks back to them the raven haired one speaks up

"Oh my god I can't believe you actually did this" she said

"Do you guys actually think this is a little bit cruel" the blonde said

"C'mon she deserves it" the blonde said again

"It is not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike" the brunette girl said

"Hannah has been making moves on him i'm just looking out for my girl Em" the blonde said

The girl who is now named Em short for Emily skips

"Just because he is class president doesn't mean he is everyone's Mike is my man" she said

"Hey Em I am no one's man" Mike said

"Whatever you say darling" Emily said in a singing voice

Everyone splits up Emily Mike and the other blonde in pigtails while the brunette and the blonde go upstairs to find Hannah

"Do you really think that Hannah will fall for it Sam?" the brunette said

"I don't know Zoe but I hope we can find her in time so she won't fall for it and get embarrassed" Sam said

"Yea I'll check the left side of the top floor and you check her room and everywhere on the right" Zoey said

They split up and Zoey goes towards the bathroom while Sam goes through double doors and yells out "HANNAH"

It goes to a room with the rest of them hiding in it Emily and the blonde go under the bed and the girl is behind in the closet while a guy with a jacket with a m on it goes into the bathroom. It cuts back to the girls under the bed they giggled and it moves to Hannah outside holding a candelabra

"Mike" she whispers

she opens the door to the room

"Mike it's Hannah" she says a little bit louder

"Hey Hannah" Mike says

Then the camera fades out back to the kitchen with the girl and the 2 passed out guys it goes back to outside and it's the man he has a gun in his hand now and it moves up and he has a bandana around his mouth and black goggles he moves out of the scene and then it goes back to the girl she looks panicked

"Hey did you see that Dad said it would just be us this weekend" she says

"Josh?" she questioned and she moves to the guy with the white stripe on his shirt she looks at the bottle

"Geeze Josh once again brother you outdone us all" she says while patting his arm she goes to the door and notices the notes

Hannah

You look so god damn hot in that shirt but I bet that you're even hotter out of it.  
Come to the guest room at 2:00 AM ;)  
Mike XXX

"God what did our naive sister get herself into this time" she said to her passed out brother

It goes back to Hannah and Mike

"I got your note" she says

"glad you can make it" he says

she looks down and he starts to smirk

"maybe we should start with maybe making out and see where it goes from there?" He questions

she looks down again and starts to unbutton

"Oh hell yea" he says

she unbuttons the 2nd button when

"Oh my god" the blonde said

"Is she taking her shirt off" Emily said

"OH MY GOD" Hannah said

Sam and Zoey comes in

"Hannah it was a stupid" Hannah leaves "joke" Sam said

"YOU GUYS ARE JERKS" Zoey screamed at them

They both leave to go get Hannah it goes back to Beth she looks outside and sees someone running she goes and opens the door

"Guys there is someone outside" she said then she follows them

"HANNAH" Sam screams

"What's going on? Where is my sister going?" Beth screams

"Beth they played a stupid joke on her while me and Sam were looking for her" Zoey says

*Skipping the Quick Time Events and decisions basically she took the risky way and followed the footprints*

Beth pulls out her phone and then slides it to unlock it and turns on her flashlight

"Hannah?" Beth screams

Beth walks faster ahead until she gets to a tree in the middle of the path

"Hannah?" she screams again

Then out of no where a deer prances quickly in front of her path she screams but the deer isn't startled

"Hello?, Hello?" she says

Then she sees something with her flashlight and she bends down to pick it up and stays on the ground she looks at it

"What is this?" she says

She turns it around and looks into the hole.

*Death Totem*

She sees herself slam her back onto a jagged rock then she slides down with Hannah and Hannah's glasses fall off.

*End of the Totem*

"What the fuck?" she says as she throws it away from her

She starts to get up and a moment of realization

"HANNAH!" she screams and she walks faster along the trail and sees a light to the left of her and doesn't think of anything then she sees it again as she goes along the path and fire is coming from an unknown source she walks as fast as she can and sees Hannah kneels down sobbing without a jacket.

"Hannah" Beth says as she unzips her jacket and gives it to her

"I'm such an idiot" Hannah says

She takes the jacket and put it on. The camera switches to behind them the light is red the color of blood and it looks at the two of them the twins look behind them and hear a twig snap in the air you can hear a woman scream.

They both start to run in the other direction and they get to a shack Hannah falls as soon as she gets in there then Beth turns around and quickly pulls her up not before her phone drops into a crevice in the seperation of the wood planks they go back to running and as soon as they do they are at a cliff stuck at the end they turn around and hold each others hand

"Shit" both of them say

"Fuck" Beth says

In a moment of panic Hannah steps back and she falls she screams and gets Beth's attention and Beth holds onto a root then the man who was outside the window was at the top of the cliff looking down at them he holds out his hand and Beth decided to let go of the root and both of them fall while screaming Beth falls on a jagged rock on her back and both of them fall down into a hole sliding down Hannah's glasses fling off as she stares into the camera and Beth falls down right behind her.


	2. Character Profile

Zoey~ Has a crush on Josh and Sam's sister Truthful Romantic and Happy Hair: Brunette Clothing: Dark Pink jacket and light pink undershirt Blue jeans with a black belt and winter boots Age:17 Character Traits Honest 6/10 Charitable 10/10 Funny 4/10 Brave 6/10 Romantic 7/10 Curious 5/10 Relationship Status Ashley 6/10 Chris 6/10 Emily 3/10 Jess 3/10 Josh 10/10 Matt 5/10 Mike 4/10 Sam 10/10 (Best Friend)  
Hannah 10/10(Best Friend)  
Beth 8/10 


End file.
